Wє dσи'т нανє тσ dαиςє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Encantado de conocerte —soltó, genuinamente frívolo al estrechar otra vez aquella cálida mano en la que algún tiempo acostumbraba tomar cuando estaba plenamente seguro de que nadie los veía—. Vamos a no vernos nunca más, ¿sí?"::...::Humanizado::...::Pre-Cars3::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars, Cars2 o Cars3 me pertenece; la canción de inspiración tampoco... y mucho menos la awesome portada. Todo sin fines de lucro, como siempre y para siempre~ (?).**

 ** _Hey!_ Seh, no quería volver, pero tuve abstinencia de escribir y, como sabía que hoy tendría una decente notebook nueva al final del día... día en el que no dejé de escuchar ésta canción luego de asociarla con la peque esperanza que tengo en la nueva peli'; así que la historia está excusada con eso, mi productivo insomnio... _y la fiesta de mi quinceañera prima, que sé que será un desastre, pero el deber es hacer acto de presencia... para contemplar las desgracias ajenas_ :'D (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; slash entredicho (?); entre post-Cars2 & pre-Cars3 (?). Algo IC, algo OoC y... _¿no-spoilers del supuesto plot de la película, además de desenlace confuso~?_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos en cualquier caso de que quieran seguir por X motivo... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **W** e **d** on't **h** ave **t** o **d** ance.

* * *

 **A** ún si su ánimo no era el apropiado y le desagradaba estar en aquella ostentosa fiesta, entre todos los alegres invitados que opacaban involuntariamente su intento de sonrisa falsa, sabía muy bien que estaba mejor cambiando de aire y distanciándose un poco su pueblo… para pasar a estar en compañía de la nueva generación de corredores con la que, de un momento a otro, chocó en el peor momento de su carrera. _¿Tanto se había confiado como para no notar cómo la competencia había empezado a crecer y, con ello, a cambiar?_

—Literalmente: esto es el infierno —murmuró, aprovechando la fuerte música electrónica que sonaba en el fondo y el hecho de que estuviese solo; no iba a dejar que Sally le viese en una situación que quería negar, mientras que a Mater le había perdido conforme dieron unos pasos en el salón, cortesía de un letrero luminoso al que él no quería presentarse _por vergüenza_ , ya que sabía de quién se trataba por la curiosa combinación de colores—. Al menos, para mí.

Agregando lo último por lo bajo, guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, dejando de afuera sólo los pulgares. Con la postura luciendo algo cohibida para lo que podría esperarse de un campeón con su trayectoria y logros, siguió adelante a paso lento pero seguro a pesar de todo… y del cuello de su chaqueta, que quería tapar parte de las facciones que delataban el paso de los años y el esfuerzo de los entrenamientos, _además de la carencia de Botox_ _o alguna cirugía estética._

Distinguió caras conocidas entre lejos —como la de Jeff Gorvette, que parecía disfrutarlo más que Miguel Camino, que lucía más vago al saludar o firmar algún autógrafo desde su lugar a unos metros del otro rubio— y muchas relativamente desconocidas que, en verdad, no era algo sorprendente; sin embargo, lo que deshizo su entrecejo fruncido y el olvidar por completo examinar de forma despectiva a cada contrincante fue la notable risa que erizó los vellos de su cubierta nuca.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lightning McQueen _dudaba_. ¿Ignorarlo y seguir adelante? ¿Actuar acorde a su edad y compartir una pequeña charla por los viejos tiempos? _¿Esperar a que algo le diese la pauta de qué debía hacer o cómo debía de comportarse?_ Opciones contradictorias y nada del estilo del espontáneo corredor que alguna vez fue la sensación del momento como novato; todo demasiado frustrante para seguir manteniendo la buena voluntad que iba a presentar por promesa a Sally.

Pero tampoco tenía necesidad de hablarle, mucho menos de pretender lograr recuperar algún tipo de amistad que quedó enterrada con el tiempo… Por ello mismo, cuando reaccionó y se vio a sí mismo siendo presentado a Francesco Bernoulli (luego de un raro discurso de la periodista culpable), no demostró más que una máscara de formal apatía frente a ambos.

—Encantado de conocerte —soltó, genuinamente frívolo al estrechar otra vez aquella cálida mano en la que algún tiempo acostumbraba tomar cuando estaba plenamente seguro de que nadie los veía.

Entre su mueca estoica y la burlona sonrisa del piloto de F1 ofrecía al corresponder el gesto, la tensión era tan palpable como el obvio hecho de que las palabras sobraban entre los antiguos rivales. _Quizá, porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los presentaron por primera vez y ambos no lo recordaban…_

—Francesco _crede_ lo mismo.

Mirada contra mirada, apretón forzándose todavía más que la amenazante sonrisa que el rubio esbozaba al mantener su frente en alto aunque el italiano siguiese siendo más alto… No faltarían más que unos cuantos minutos para que el encuentro amistoso empezara a colapsar. El exterior de ambos podría haber cambiado con el tiempo, pero la esencia y el estilo de ambos se conservaba con la misma vivacidad que había surgido al conocerse y/o competir entre ellos.

—Vamos a no vernos nunca más, ¿sí?

Y Lightning lo demostraba de la forma más tercamente negatoria que, aún tratándose de él, podía considerarse inmadura para alguien que había dejado de ser como un «niño» o «joven» para ser casi desechado directamente, como si tuviese una fecha de caducidad tatuada en el sitio en donde tuvo un célebre letrero libre a especulaciones e interpretaciones.

— ¿Así tratas a todos los que te van a desear _buona sorte_ en la competencia de ese _bambino,_ McQueen?

No. _No iba a caer en un estúpido juego…_ pero la cámara puesta sobre ellos e inmortalizando cada momento nublaba parte de su juicio —además de alentar su parte hambrienta por fama— y debía centrarse en que ya no era uno de esos inmaduros que debían compensar la soledad con llamar la atención y obtener admiración de todo tipo de desconocidos.

La vacilación volvió a atacar, bastante tarde teniendo en cuenta de que ambos seguían con la vista clavada en el otro y las manos tomadas por no ceder su ego.

—Sólo a los que sé que lo hacen por burlarse de mí —comentó, seguro y arrogante desde que llegó a la fiesta de exposición y familiarización— y que ni siquiera fueron invitados para atraer a más fanáticos del automovilismo.

Su intento por sonar rudo con aquel tono malicioso empleado quedó en nada y, si eso no era lo suficientemente humillante, el interés del castaño no dio nunca en la anfitriona que los reunió en primer lugar: en su lugar, fue dirigido en exclusivo a la despampanante chica que se aproximó cuando los admiradores le abrieron paso, embobados, susurrando y preguntándose si se trataba de una modelo de un extrañísimo y curioso nombre que el de Radiator Springs no comprendió; la apatía y el capricho que lo ensimismaba en su propia persona había bloqueado el recuerdo que asociaría a aquella fémina con la misma mujer que aparecía en unos catálogos de ropa íntima que Sally le había mostrado con una doble intención que fue brutalmente ignorada de modo no intencional por parte del #95 que, para variar, tenía sólo en mente a Jackson Storm durante la cita en el Wheel Well Motel… porque era la definición de un completo desastre —siendo un riesgo hasta para sí mismo— cuando perdía la chispa que le caracterizaba de igual modo que la pasión iba con Francesco.

Bah; daba igual. _¿Acaso alguien dijo que nunca iba a lograr ganarle y recuperar su título como el mejor? ¡Era Lightning McQueen! ¡Por supuesto que lo iba a conseguir!_

El terminar con algo nunca era fácil. Si aquella modelo era la prometida del otro —según juzgó por el juego de anillo y alianza que llevan… y el _nada ridículo_ beso que compartieron después de que el italiano la tomara por la cintura—, _¡bien por él!_ ¡Sería un problema menos para su carrera y…! Y… debería asimilar la idea escuchando algo de The Steve Miller Band, fumando o tomando vodka junto con Sally una vez le contara la noticia como era debido. La fase del arrepentimiento, en su estado más fresco, aparecería junto a la resaca del día siguiente, en donde despertaría _muy a su pesar_ dentro de unas sábanas impregnadas, en su mayoría, con sudor y vodka.

Lo único que no tenían que hacer era bailar antes de no volver a verse en un tiempo, y era la regla que seguían rompiendo de forma gloriosa en cada encuentro.

— _McQueen?_

— _Hm?_ —Si no había escapado ya de aquel cuarto de un modesto hotel por no madrugar, menos se molestaría en levantar el rostro de la almohada en la que seguía casi inerte.

—Asegúrate de seguir en una pieza para Francesco, _sì?_

No fue el tono de sorna o el que le revolviese el —de por sí— revuelto cabello, sino el hecho de que besara su hombro expuesto lo que provocó que el #95 le codease y refunfuñase a modo de respuesta. Después de todo, volvía a quedar claro que no necesitaban hablarse, ser amigos o sonreírse como cualquier otra pareja acaramelada que pudiesen conocer, sólo bastaba con que fueran… ellos mismos, en toda su naturaleza y esplendor, por más golpes y demás consecuencias que conllevara el intento de pseudo-relación.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si algún valiente llegó hasta aquí!_ ¿Sinceramente? No tengo mucha idea de qué hice (?), pero no quería expandirme en un drama con un final no-tan-feliz teniendo en cuenta las cosas con las que debo ponerme al día ahora que, al fin, puedo 7v7u...**

 **Sammie, como trataste de animarme en estos días, espero que ésto equilibre un poco las cosas y que no te decepcione tanto como creo que lo hará uvo (?). _Love ya, sweetheart~! Y sep, aún siento que te debo cosas, además del Sarge/Fillmore y demás x'DDDD7._**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 **PD: _¿Errores? Si los noto, algún día los corregiré~._**


End file.
